Hot Buttered Ed
"Hot Buttered Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds find their place in the sun is a little too hot to handle … oink! Plot The Eds are enjoying a night's camping - under blanket as opposed to canvas - out in Ed's garden, doing all those things that simply have to be done when you're of a certain age - fight over food, spill potato chips in each other's sleeping bags, do a little scary shadow puppetry, and of course annoy the neighbors with loud, rude noises. But all this late night debauchery means the Eds oversleep next morning and as a result are beaten to their coveted shady spot at the Swimming Hole by none other than Kevin. Left to sizzle sunblock-less amongst the flies and beach trash it doesn't take long before Edd's a wreck and Eddy's ready to do anything to get his favorite spot back again though naturally its easier said than done and taking Sarah's place instead only results in further humiliation. So maybe if the Eds were to take Jonny's spot they could then keep tabs on Kevin's spot … so now of course they have to take care of Jonny. But as Edd's been pleading all along they really should take care of themselves too for as the sun goes down it finds the Eds the color of boiled lobsters and just as snappy … oink! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': that a shower of potato chips is descending onto his bed "Oh, look at this now! Fried potatoes, that may contain dextrose salt and saturated fats all over my sleeping bag!" *'Eddy':(snickers) "Double-D made a mess in his sleeping bag Ed." * laughs ---- *'Ed': "Hey! Let's bake a pie and hit me with it!" ---- *'Edd': his fingers "Did you know shadow puppetry is one of the oldest forms of entertainment?"(makes a shadow puppet of a Dinosaur skeleton). Ed: "Like walnuts?" ---- *'Ed': to make a shadow puppet shape "Can you guess what it is yet?" Eddy: sarcasm "Oh gee Ed, is it a … hand?" Ed: wiggling frantically "Oh, oh, oh! Wait! … uh, I think its broken guys" Eddy: "What a lump" Edd: giggling "Well, at least he's consistent" ---- *'Edd': being told he's slept in "Oh dear, I've never slept in - I've blemished my personal resume" ---- *'Edd': being hassled by Eddy to hurry to the swimming hole "But I haven't brushed my teeth, or had my crumpet or-(Ed who's wearing the tent suddenly crashes into him). *'Ed': "Here Spot come ,on boy!" Whistles ---- *'Ed': with 2 large leaves as a reptilian neck ruff "Oink, oink, oink … I am a lizard!" ---- *'Edd': Kevin in his shady spot "But Eddy, look at him, he looks so comfortable." Eddy: "Lets put a stamp on his head and mail him to Hollywood." Edd: "So inhumane, Eddy." ---- *'Edd': "Look! It's An eclipse of the sun!" Ed: "That's Jonny's head Double D." Eddy: "Whats he doing up there? hey! check it out!" "If we had Jonny's spot, we could keep an eye on my spot." Edd: "At that elevation it must have a cooling cross-breeze, perhaps even shade." Eddy: "It's just a cinch"."All we have to do is get Rid of Jonny." [Chuckles] ---- *'Eddy': as he rides uphill on the camel-style Ed "Lets see … what do we use to get melon-head off his perch? Explosives? … nah … a giant slingshot? … nope… a trapeze? Double D that's it! We'll use a trapeze! He'll never know what hit him! (Double-D cringes as his hand touches the burning rock). We'll lower some rope - Ed, you can wear the tights." Ed: "A bar mitzvah!" ---- *'Ed': "The sound of a babbling brook makes me want to babble Double D." ---- *'Edd': becoming sunburnt "Every nerve ending in the primary layer of my skin are screaming 'Double D, you nincompoop, you forgot the sunscreen!'" blinks "Yeooch!" Trivia *Ed had a comic book titled: "Astro Chicken" with him at the sleepover. *They could have just camped out at the swimming hole instead of trying to get to it first in the morning. It wouldn't make a difference if they slept outside. And why couldn't they just go another day? *While in the tent, look closely, you can see a bag behind Eddy with the word "KRUD" written on it. *After Jonny lands in the water, his cap disappears and his stomach is red. But surely from the height Jonny jumped from the impact would have blown his cap off. As for the red stomach when ever someone makes a dive into water below from a certain height the impact will leave a mark. *Jimmy's room is on the first floor in this show, but it's on the second floor in "Boys Will Be Eds". *We learn Edd never overslept in his entire life until now. *The episode's title is a reference to "hot-buttered toast", Ed's second favorite food. *'Fourth wall break': Eddy says "That's exactly what I said twenty pages ago!". But it might be a reference to the script, rather than the cartoon itself. *'Running gags': :#The Eds trying to get their spot at the swimming hole. :#Edd complaining about forgetting to bring his sunscreen. *We learn in this episode that Edd never got a sunburn in his entire life, until now. *When Sarah yells: "ED! Put him down!!!" she appears to be wearing her normal clothes, instead of a swimsuit. *When Jonny lands in the water, Jonny's blanket dissapears. *In the movie Double-D says that he has never slept in an unlabled environment before. If that is the case than how come he was able to 'oversleep' peacefully without a lable anywhere. Unless he has label's on his stuff he brought over or the labels on the food count. Video This clip was provided by kevman994 on youtube. nJmGuusPDl4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2